The Great Sea
The Great Sea is a vast ocean with 49 islands scattered throughout and a city from the past deep beneath its waters.. The territory was previously a part of the Multiverse back on Celestial Eruption, but was removed during Pestiss' Refreshing Wave. It was recently added back. Background This Hyrule is the future of the Adult Link timeline in the Legend of Zelda series. After Zelda sent Link back to the past, or Child Link timeline, it left Hyrule without a Legendary Hero. When Ganondorf somehow escaped the Sacred Realm and threatened the land of Hyrule, the Goddesses decided to flood Hyrule until only the tallest peaks of the Death Mountan range penetrated the waves, sealing Hyrule in time and in a bubble under the ocean. During the events of Wind Waker, a new hero rose up and alongside the latest incarnation of Zelda (Tetra) and the King of Hyrule, thwarted Ganondorf's attempt to use the Triforce to resurface Hyrule. Afterward, Link and Tetra sailed off in search of a land to colonize as the New Hyrule. Since then, the people left in the Great Sea have come realize the cycle of strife in their land, and have fortified certain islands in case of a new terror (mostly the islands that look like dice), while the more populated islands, such as Outset Island and Windfall Island, have form militia and guards to maintain the peace. Multiversal Timeline On Celestial Eruption, this world was never taken over. Since it has been aded back to the Multiverse, not much has happened there yet. The Lords of Midnight have been unsuccessful in their attempts at a takeover so far, however it seems to be changing... Current events include the nightmare pokemon Darkrai attempting to wreak general havoc, the lich Kel'thuzad attempting to freeze over a majority of the sea in magical ice, and yet another attempt by the aforementioned Lords to take control of the area, this time spearheaded by one of Ganandorf's associates, Nidle, rather than the nobodies that they had sent before. Places While the Great Sea is mostly water, there are a total of fourty-nine islands scattered throughout the vast ocean. Inhabited Islands: *'Outset Island': The hometown of the Hero of Winds, where a few more families have m oved to. They still dress their young boys in customary green clothing when they come of age. The Forest of Fairies is also at the very top of the island where the Great Fairy, the Goddess of Fortune, may be found. There is a watchtower from which approaching ships can be spotted. *'Windfall Island': The most highly populated island in the Great Sea. Many stor es are there, including the Bomb Shop, Chu Jelly Juice Shop, Zunari's Shop, and Cafe Bar. Auctions are hosted every night in a large mansion, called the House of Wealth. Other places of interest include: a functioning Lighthouse, Mrs. Marie's School of Joy, Lenzo's photo gallery, and a newly remodeled Jail House. People from all around the Great Sea come to visit the island. This island is where the Shy Guy Shuttle docks. *'Dragon Roost Island': The home island of the Rito and Valoo. Dragon Roost Pond rests between the Rito village and Dragon Roost Cavern, where Valoo rests. There is also a Wind Shrine honoring the deities Cyclos, whose stone is now repaired, and Zephos. There is a rumor about a Treasure Cave as well. *'Forest Haven': Home of the Koroks and the Great Deku Tree. It looks like a stony tree from the outside, but inside it hosts many fanciful plants that thrive off of the pure water. The Forbidden Woods, an island inhabited by terrifying creatures is on a connecting island. *'Greatfish Isle': Was once destroyed by Ganondorf, but a few Hylain settlements have sprung up. The Ghost Ship still visits its shores, however. Other Islands: *The artificial Angular Isles *Bird's Peak Rock *A boating course *Bomb Island *The Cliff Plateau Isles *Crescent Moon Island *6 coral reefs (Cyclops, Two-Eye, Three-Eye, Four-Eye, Five-Eye, Six-Eye) *Diamond Steppe Island *The Fairy Isles (Northern, Southern, Eastern, and Western isles exist) *The Triangle Isles (Northern, Southern, and Eastern isles exist) *Fire Mountain, a tip of an active volcano breaking the waves. It's a little south of Dragon Roost Island. *Star Isles, which are spires jutting from the sea. There is a Five and Seven-Star variations and an Archipelago of these spires. *The Forsaken Fortress *'Gale Island '(Wind Temple) *'Headstone Island '(Earth Temple) *Horseshoe Island *Ice Ring Island *Islet of Steel *'Mother and Child Island '(Home of the Queen of Fairies. Possibly the Spirit Temple) *Needle Rock Isle *Overlook Isle *Pawprint Isle *The Private Oasis *Rock Spire Isle *Shark Island *Spectacle Isle *Star Island *Stone Watcher Island *Thorned Fairy Island (the island has a thorny structure, the Fairy herself is not thorny, thankfully.) *Tingle Island *'Tower of the Gods' Inhabitants *Hylians live mostly on Outset Island and Windfall Island. Their ears are less pointed than their ancestors, and some even have rounded ears like a regular human. Notable Hylian: Tingle, Lenzo, Mrs. Marie, Killer Bees. *Rito are a race of avian people with beaks on their faces and are evolved form the Zora. They live on Dragon Roost Island and must be given wings by the Sky Spirit, Valoo, as a coming of age tradition. They often act as mailmen in the Great Sea because of their flight capabilities. Notable Rito: '''Medli, Prince Komali, Postman Quill, and Rito Chieftain. *Korok are a race of wooden creatures who also known as 'The Children of the Woods,' and are watched over by the Great Deku Tree in Forest Haven. They can fly with the aid of the wind and are descendants of the Kokori, who were rumored to be cursed in they ever left the forest. They have spread out through the Great Sea to grow new trees. '''Notable Korok: Makar. *Goron are the only race to have remained the same since the flood. They now wander the Great Sea as Traveling Merchants. *Fishmen are creatures who will give tips and fill in regional areas of sea charts in exchange for some fish food. They are found throughout the Great Sea. *Deities are spirits who reside in various places in the Great Sea. They are often reign over certain elements. Noteable Deities: Valoo, Jabun, The Great Deku Tree, Cyclos, and Zephos. *Great Fairies are often found under giant shells and grant power or items to heroes. There are seven of them throughout the Great Sea, all being one of four colors. Beastiary A wide variety of monsters can be found in the various islands as well as at sea. At sea, you may be attacked by any of the following sea monsters: *Big Octo *Gyorg *Octorok *Seahat *Warship On land, you may encounter a much larger assortment of creatures: *Armos *Armos Knight *Beamos *Bubble *Boko Baba *Bokoblin *ChuChu *Darknut *Dexivine *Floormaster *Kargarok *Keese *Magtail *Miniblin *Moblin *Morth *Mothula *Peahat *Poe *Rat *ReDead *Stalfos *Stone Statue *Wizzrobe Trivia *When connected by lines, Dragon Roost Island, Forest Haven, and Greatfish Isle form a large triangle; the three Triangle Isles, when connected by lines, creates a smaller triangle attached to the larger one - the entire image created is that of the Triforce, and the Tower of the Gods exists at the dead center of the symbol. *One of the three territories in the Multiverse that used to require a vehicle to quest in, the other two being Coruscant and the Delta Halo. See also *Dark World *Hyrule *Termina *Holodrum External links *The Great Sea on Zeldapedia *The Great Sea on Zeldawiki Category:Locations Category:Refreshing Wave Worlds Category:Celestial Eruption Worlds Category:Monarch Cluster